


Artwork -- On a Horse with No Name

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion Art (2 Banners, 1 divider, 4 icons) for <a href="../users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky">Twisted Slinky</a>'s amazingly kick ass Supernatural/Vampire Hunter D fusion story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/936638">On a Horse with No Name</a> for the <a href="http://undeadbigbang.livejournal.com/">Undead Big Bang</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork -- On a Horse with No Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Slinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/gifts).



**Banners:**  
  
[](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/315/82999)  
  
[](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/315/82327)  
  
**Icons:**  
  
[](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/315/81500) [](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/315/82501)[ ](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/315/81969)  
  
**Divider:**  
  
[](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/315/82939)  
  



End file.
